Олень
= Олень = олень оле́нь род. п. -е́ня, диал. о́лень, петрозаводск. (Дурново, "Slavia", 9, 365), укр. о́лiнь, род. п. оле́ня, др.-русск. олень, ст.-слав. ѥлень ἔλαφος (Супр.), болг. еле́н, сербохорв. jѐле̑н, словен. jélen, род. п. jeléna, чеш. jelen, слвц. jeleň, польск. jеlеn᾽, в.-луж., н.-луж. jeleń. Основа на n- с различными вариантами; см. Богач, LF 35, 438 и сл.; Брандт, РФВ 22, 133. Родственно др.-лит. elenis, лит. élnis, álnis "олень, лось", лтш. al̂nis "лось", греч. ἔλαιφος "олень", ἐλλός "олененок" (из *elnós), кимр. elain, "косуля", ирл. elit – то же, арм. еɫn, род. п. еɫin "лань". Далее сближают с д.-в.-н. ёlо, ëlawêr "бурый, желтый"; см. Бернекер 1, 263 и сл.; М.–Э. 1, 68; Бецценбергер, ВВ 23, 297; Остхоф, Раrеrgа 1, 295; Мейе, Ét. 431; В. Шульце, Kl. Schr. 123; Лиден, Stud. 68; Траутман, ВSW 68 и сл.; Арr. Sprd. 298 и сл. См. лань. ♯Оле́шье – местн. н. при устье Днепра, др.-русск. Ольшье, соврем. Але́шки. От ольха́, а не из греч. ᾽Ελισσός, вопреки Соболевскому (РФВ 8, 179), Сумцову (РФВ 16, 190).Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 лень гоняться, если есть животное покрупнее..лось. самый крупный из этих самых. ..лень, раньше русского мужика родилася. его(оленя) жалели,а когда лося меньше--желали. а елось оно все........вплоть до лани.... не будем развивать тему.... и так понятно... ну и как всегда фантазтии лингвистов со звездами и астрофизиков--с космосом... на западе олень почти везде Eln в английском-олень-deer (n.) : Old English deor "animal, beast," from Proto-Germanic *deuzam, the general Germanic word for "animal" (as opposed to man), but often restricted to "wild animal" (source also of Old Frisian diar, Dutch dier, Old Norse dyr, Old High German tior, German Tier "animal," Gothic dius "wild animal," also see reindeer), from PIE *dheusom "creature that breathes," from root *dheu- (1) "cloud, breath" (source also of Lithuanian dusti "gasp," dvesti "gasp, perish;" Old Church Slavonic dychati "breathe"). : спрашивается, а откуда англичанам олень известен, для них экзотика.естественно этимологию найти никак из собственного, выдумывать надо. Олень там завезен...и не является эндемиком. : И был он там типа в парках для королевской охоты--дорогое удовольствие... и скорее всего название и пришло от понятия дорогой-dear. : : Там в английском словаре куча слов, с оленем никак не связано-- : deer-hound [ 'drahaund] n шотландская борзая : deer-neck [ 'disnek] n тонкая ше'я (лошади). опять же дорогое удовльствие...и любовь к животным... : : мало того, в англии крупных зверей вообще не водилось никогда, вот и получилось что animal---любой-мал через any+часть корневого от small, из руского мал, any есть вероятность, что от русского они...тогда получается звери--они малы. а из английского в латынь пошло, а не наоборот, пропустив кучу стран по дороге, и именно в том первоначальном виде--animali, а современный французский позаимствовал... :; animal (n.) :: early 14c. (but rare before c. 1600, and not in KJV, 1611), "any living creature" (including humans), from Latin animale "living being, being which breathes," neuter of animalis "animate, living; of the air," from anima "breath, soul; a current of air" (see animus, and comparedeer). Drove out the older beast in common usage. Used of brutish humans from 1580s. :; dear (adj.) :: Old English deore "precious, valuable, costly, loved, beloved," from Proto-Germanic *deurjaz (source also of Old Saxon diuri, Old Norsedyrr, Old Frisian diore, Middle Dutch dure, Dutch duur, Old High German tiuri, German teuer), of unknown etymology. Used interjectorily since 1690s. As a polite introductory word to letters, it is attested from mid-15c. As a noun, from late 14c., perhaps short fordear one, etc. :: А у нас баб любят в постели, а по жизни-- :: дуры...и что-не верится про шотландскую борзую-что на оленя она...на косулю может и сойдет.иборзая специально для охоты в поле, е не в кустах да в лесу, где не разбежишься.вот только наши профи, разводившию русскую борзую--применяли ее на зайцев, лис, да волков...в поле... ::